


Agonize

by porcelain_cats



Series: Welcum 2... The Clone Zone [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Amputation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gore, Gory Smut, Holding Hands, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Verbal Abuse, i mean he asked 4 the void so...he got what he wanted i guess lmao, inappropriately timed mention of grandpa, kylo is just a hollow shell at this point like all he does is say yes, stump lickin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelain_cats/pseuds/porcelain_cats
Summary: Hux doesn't want his clones anymore and spends a romantic night with his romantic knight. H3 is determined to get back into his original's good graces.





	

Clutter. That was what they were. Useful items, yes, but now they seemed to get in the way.

When Hux developed his clones, he didn’t want ugliness, weakness, or stupidity. He wanted three more versions of himself. Three more handsome, cruel, and clever Huxes who only answered to their original.  

Now though… now they had become nuisances.

H1 and H2 did their duties as well as always, but Hux didn’t want that anymore. He was bored of perfection that wasn’t his alone. Hux wanted them to make mistakes or speak out of turn. He wanted them to transgress against him so he could punish them, but therein lay the other problem - he had no desire to punish someone who wore his face anymore. It was too strange, too riddled with symbolism that did not accurately fit his self-perception. Even in private the general refused to give off the impression that he hated himself.

H3 still struggled to properly manage his aggression. He was too rough with Hux (who didn’t want to punish him anymore) and too forgiving with Kylo (who Hux wanted all to himself).

Kylo. It was Kylo who had disrupted everything. With his hideous face and even more hideous personality. He was everything that Hux wanted - desperate to please, but too unstable to ever quite get anything right, confused by Hux’s unpredictable moods. There were rewards and punishments for successes and failures, but sometimes failures would be rewarded and successes punished. He could never learn to do anything right because he didn’t even  _ know _ what was right anymore.

* * *

“I tire of them,” Hux confided lazily to Kylo one evening in bed. “I don’t want them anymore…” Kylo remained silent, unsure of how to respond or if he even had permission to. Hux stroked up and down the knight’s arm tenderly, unperturbed by the lack of response. “They’re not like you, Ren. They’ll never bring me as much satisfaction as you do.” Kylo flushed a deep crimson and relaxed under the general’s cool fingertips. Hux was sitting behind him and rested his chin on Kylo’s shoulder. “You like that, don’t you? When I speak highly of you. Tell me.”

A soft sigh escaped Kylo’s lips. “Y-yes..” Hux wrapped his arms around the knight, chest pressed against Kylo’s heavily scarred back.

“Hm, but you also like it when I demean you. Isn’t that right, darling? Like it when I remind you of your place.” This he punctuated with a bite to Kylo’s neck. “When I treat you like the cheap whore you are.”

Kylo nodded emphatically and his breath hitched as the general sunk his teeth in again.

“You’re everything to me, Ren.  _ Everything,”  _ Hux said darkly, then quieted for a moment, thinking. “Ren? Will you let me have a piece of you?”

“You already have all of me.” The quiet hiss of a wall panel opening up could be heard.

Hux laughed and trailed kisses along Kylo’s back. “I want a part of you that I can carry with me. A good luck charm, if you will. A memento of my sweetheart.”

Kylo felt the drag of something sharp against his wrist. He tried to look down, but Hux caught his chin and forced his head upwards. “W-what are you going to take?” Kylo knew he didn’t really have a choice in the matter.

“A stupid question from a stupid boy. You’re the grandson of  _ Darth Vader, _ it should be rather  _ obvious.” _ Hux released his grip on Kylo’s chin, allowing him to see the slim nail whose tip pressed lightly on his pulse point. The knight’s eyes widened in horror at the realization -

Hux was going to take his hand.

_ His hand. _

“Well, Ren? What do you think?” Hux asked, breath hot against his neck. “Aren’t you thrilled to finally have something in common with the grandfather you admire so much?”

Trembling, Kylo felt tears well up in his eyes. He couldn’t place why he felt the need to cry. Maybe he  _ was _ thrilled, or maybe he was happy that Hux wanted a piece of him with him at all times. Even if the general didn’t want Kylo whole, he still wanted his hand. Maybe he would hold it and decide that he wanted the rest of Kylo too, want all of him again. Kylo’s voice cracked as he assented. “I… I am. Th-thank you. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Hux grabbed Kylo by his shoulders roughly and commanded, “Turn around, boy, I want to see your dopey face.” The knight obeyed, awkwardly shuffling on his knees to face the general. Hux snorted at the sight of Kylo’s puffy eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. “Crying already? Ren, I haven’t even started yet, you really ought to get a hold of yourself.”

Hux’s gentle demeanor quickly morphed into searing cruelty as he shoved Kylo face-up on the bed and the nail down into Kylo’s open palm. Kylo wailed at the sharp, sudden pain and convulsed beneath Hux, nearly throwing him off the bed.

“Are you in agony, sweetheart?” Hux asked, pushing the needle deeper through Kylo’s palm all the way into the mattress, staining the black sheets until they looked like tar. He teased the perimeter of the nail where it made contact with Kylo’s skin, smearing the blood that oozed from the puncture.

_ This must be foreplay for Hux, _ Kylo thought in a brief moment of clarity between the haze of pain. He could handle pain; pain was easy. Pain was simple. But this was more than pain. This was intimacy. This was ownership.

Hux wiggled the nail from side to side, admiring the grind of Kylo’s uneven teeth whenever he moved it just a little too far. He pressed a kiss to Kylo’s nose and softly said, “I asked you a question,  _ Ren.”  _ At the title he pulled the nail up and pushed it in again. And again. Again. Again, eliciting from Kylo a strange guttural noise that rose in pitch.

“Yes, it hurts! It-it hurts, but-but-but… I… I…”

The general sneered. “But  _ what, _ you stuttering child?”

“I want it… the agony… I want it so badly.” The knight’s voice became small and breathless. “Please don’t stop.”

“As much as I adore it when you beg, I’m going to  _ have  _ to stop  _ sometime. _ Oh, don’t pout! I promise the rest of this will be just as wonderful.” Hux gave Kylo a sloppy kiss and pushed the nail down as far as it would go. Sitting up, he reached for the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a small leather case.

The case was worn and a little soft at the corners, but the bubbly tremor that Kylo felt through the Force suggested that this was something very dear to Hux. A current of warmth shot through Kylo at the idea of Hux sharing this treasure with him. The general unzipped the case, revealing a neat row of scalpels, knives, and other implements Kylo didn’t recognize. His gut churned at how  _ delicate  _ each one was. Hux apparently intended to draw this out as long as he could, not just hack off the hand with a vibroblade and be done with it.

The general gazed lovingly at his tools, cheeks reddening and pupils dilating as he ran a finger down the length of each one. He selected a long, slender surgical knife and slid it out of its pocket in the case, holding it in front of him so Kylo could see how the light reflected off its metallic form.

Kylo shivered at the sight of the general caressing his precious toys with childlike glee.

Hux took a shuddering breath and bit his lip as he took in the scene before him - light glinting off of his beautiful knife, reflecting into Kylo’s ridiculous cow eyes and making them sparkle. “What a vision you are, pinned like a rare butterfly… the prize of my collection.” Hux bent down to kiss his specimen, slow and deep. A slimy string of mucus had dribbled down into Kylo’s mouth, but the general kept kissing him. He wanted the evidence of Kylo’s desperation, the accompaniment to Kylo’s tears. “Disgusting. You’re absolutely disgusting.”

Perplexed, Kylo tried to reconcile Hux’s insult and obvious arousal. “I’m sorry, I don’t -  _ ah!” _ Kylo was cut off by a harsh roll of the general’s hips.

“Keep crying for me, boy.  _ Stars, _ you’re such a pitiful little thing!” Hux ground against the knight at an agonizingly slow pace. “I believe I’m ready to take my prize now. Hold still… or don’t. I don’t expect this to be a particularly  _ clean  _ cut either way.”

Kylo grit his teeth as Hux slotted the knife forcefully into his wrist, just above his carpal bones. Hux’s pupils completely eclipsed his irises at Kylo’s howls of anguish and he began jerking the blade to the side, haphazardly severing the flexor retinaculum. The knife, clearly not meant for amputating, continually stuck on bone and gristle and mangled the knight’s wrist more than cut it. Each aborted pull of the blade made a nauseating, wet  _ crunch,  _ a sound that left Hux reeling with lust and Kylo wracked with sobs.

Hux paused the amputation to kiss his specimen’s clammy forehead. “You sound so lovely, Ren. Oh, I do hope you continue crying, it’s so charming, so alluring.” He grabbed Kylo’s unpinned hand and dragged it over his groin. “Do you see what you do to me? Can you feel it? How much I want you?”

“Yes,  _ f-fuck…” _ Through the excruciating pain Kylo could read the Force radiating from his general - his God. There was no deception, no lie. Hux’s ardor was true and unapologetic - strange, but true all the same. Kylo keened for more, jerking his hips desperately in search of friction.

An explosive laugh erupted from the general as he met Kylo’s thrusts with ones of his own. “What a sweet thing you are! You slut, you whore! Such a good boy! Show me how much you want me. My cock.  _ My knife.”  _ Kylo continued to rut against Hux, moans and hiccups and sobs and screams slowly becoming indistinguishable from each other as the knife was plunged into his wrist once more.

Blood continued to burst forth from Kylo’s wrist, seeping into the sheets and spreading until he could feel it on his back. He was getting lightheaded and the face of the general began to blur. He must have closed his eyes because a hard slap opened them up again.

“Weak, useless  _ child! _ I’m not  _ through  _ with you yet!”

Hux tore through more of the shredded wrist violently, tangling and ripping the sheets in between the knight’s arm and limp hand. “This is it, Kylo, we’re almost there. Do you think  _ dear old grandpa  _ is watching? Do you think he’s proud?” Hux pressed the nail into Kylo’s palm as hard as he could to keep the hand in place during the final stretch of the operation. “He  _ ought _ to be proud. And if he’s not, then he must not be as wonderful as you imagine him to be. But Kylo,  _ I’m _ proud of you! No one else will be, but me. I’ll be the one to love you, to hate you, to _ fuck you. _ No one else cares, but I do. Because you’re mine - mine -  _ mine!” _

Kylo came with a scream the moment his hand had been completely amputated, head spinning and face wet with tears and spit. Barely a minute had passed before Hux took the bloody, butchered stump into his mouth, teasing and sucking as if it were a more appropriate appendage. His tongue grazed the knob of Kylo’s radius, his teeth gnashed at the frayed muscles and globs of fat.

Kylo watched in awe as the general obscenely serviced the mutilated stump, barely registering the pain. His heart swelled with endearment at seeing Hux take his pleasure so rapturously. Hux raised his head and smiled at Kylo. It was a wretched smile. Wretched and real and pure. Never had Kylo witnessed such beautiful, unbridled joy.

“Thank you, Kylo. You don’t know how much this means to me. Oh, my wonderful, charming,  _ generous _ Knight.” The knight smiled back and his gaze drifted over to his severed hand…

Its fingers were intertwined with Hux’s.

* * *

H3 overheard. H3 was jealous. H3 was unwanted. 

Something broke inside Hux’s thirteenth clone, or perhaps he was already broken from the start. No, he knew he was broken from the very beginning.

Not broken enough, not for Hux.

H1 and H2 may have been jealous and unwanted, but they hadn’t overheard and they certainly weren’t broken.

Hux was busy - too busy to dispose of them. Too busy playing with his new toy.

H3 could help.

H3 could be good and bad and everything Hux wanted, he was sure of it.


End file.
